Hole in the Wall
A game based on one of the many Japanese formats concerning a bizarre format. Gameplay A person or group of people stand along an area of a playing field. Behind them is a pool of water. After the count of three, the moving styrofoam wall appears with a hole of a various shape cut out of it. The players have to find out a way on how to fit through that hole by using agility and dexterity. If the player cannot fit the wall or does the wrong position will get pushed by the wall into the swimming pool. In the Cartoon Network version, making through the wall without making the shape does not count for points. Two teams of three compete in this competition. In the FOX version the team members share an hobby or occupation or live in the same location and use it as a team name; while in the Cartoon Network version and since it was geared towards younger audiences, the teams were all families. FOX Version Single Wall The first challenge, one player from each team (usually the team captain) has to try a single wall. Passing through will net one point for the team. Double Wall The second challenge where the other two players from the team tries a double wall. 2 points are awarded if both make it through. Triple Wall In this round all three players try a jump into the wall where they must all fit through in order to win 3 points. Speed Wall Like Round 3, all three players complete. The wall moves twice as fast as before. Each player who clears the wall earns two points, for a maximum of six. In addition, if all three players clear the wall, they win a $5,000 bonus whether they win or lose the game. Both teams get a chance to play for the $5,000, even if the second team has been mathematically eliminated. The team with the most points at the end of the game wins $25,000 guaranteed, and advanced to the $100,000 Blind Wall. Prior to that round, the winning decided to either risk the money & play, or pass it up and keep the cash. If the game ended in a tie, nobody won the money and they both moved on to the Blind Wall. $100,000 Blind Wall The player is blindfolded with the two other team members giving advice on how to position themselves to fit through the hole. The team wins $100,000 if the wall is cleared or nothing if the player should fail. The top prize on the show is $130,000 - $5,000 for clearing the Speed Wall, $25,000 for winning the game, and $100,000 for clearing the Blind Wall; if there is a tie, the combination of top prizes is $110,000. The lowest prize on the show for making it to the blind wall is zero, assuming that there is a tie, no teams win the $5,000, and no team completes the blind wall. Cartoon Network Version The scoring is mostly the same except that all point values are multiplied by ten. Double Wall Same as the FOX version except that for each player going through the wall, the team wins 10 points for a maximum total of 20 points Triple Wall Same as the FOX version except that for each player going through the wall, the team wins 10 points for a maximum total of 30 points. Blind Wall Same as the FOX bonus game, only this time instead of blacked out goggles, the players on the team in control had their eyes covered by a black cloth covered hockey goaltender masks. Mimic Wall Similar to the blind wall, except that this time instead of being blindfolded, the player on the team in control had his/her back to the wall and his/her face to his/her teammate who is telling the player at the playing area by virtue of pantomine, how to get through the wall & score. Quiz Wall This time a solid wall is presented with two choices and a question on top. The team has to figure the correct answer. They have to then hit their body against correct answer to go through the wall. The correct answer will break away and the players will fit through. The incorrect answer will be reinforced and will knock the players off. Dizzy Wall Another variant of the Cartoon network version involves members of the team being spun by their opponents until they become dizzy and have to complete a wall moving at double speed. The three rounds repeat with the wall going at double speed. The team with the most points gets a trophy and gets to face the "Impossiwall". Impossiwall Played with two non-blindfolded players, while holding props. They have to fit their bodies and the props through the wall to win a spot on the Wall of Fame. Catchphrases "It's Time To Face The Hole!" - Mark Thompson "Show us...THE HOLE IN THE WALL!" - Teck Holmes International Versions Countries that did their versions of Hole In The Wall include: *Arab World *Argentina *Australia *Brazil *Belgium (Flemish language only) *Bulgaria *Cambodia *Canada (French language only) *China *Chile *Croatia *Colombia *Denmark *Estonia *Finland *France *Germany *Greece *Hong Kong *Hungary *India *Indonesia *Israel *Japan (country that originated the program) *Lithuania *Malaysia *Mexico *Netherlands *Norway *Paraguay *Peru *Philippines *Poland *Portugal *Romania *Russia *Southeast Asia *South Korea *Spain *Sweden *Taiwan *Thailand *Ukraine *United Kingdom *Vietnam Merchandise A video game called Hole In The Wall: Deluxe Edition was made by Ludia and was released for the Xbox 360's Kinect in 2011. hole-in-the-wall-deluxe-edition-xbox360-boxart.jpg Inventor Based on a game segment "Brain Wall" (脳カベ / Nokabe) of a Japanese game/variety show entitled Tonneruzu no Minasan no Okage Deshita (とんねるずのみなさんのおかげでした). Links [http://www.fox.com/fod/play.php?sh=holeinthewall Official Site (FOX) deadlink] Official Site (Cartoon Network) YouTube Links The first two episodes of FOX's Hole in the Wall Episode 1 Part 1 Part 2 Episode 2 Part 1 Part 2 Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Family Game Category:Foreign Formats Category:Primetime shows Category:FOX shows Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:2008 premieres Category:2012 endings